Mentiría Mil Veces
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: El es un hombre de negocios que ama a su pequeña Nessi, Bella entrara en su vida por un tonto accidente… Una tonta mentira… ¡Ahora todos creen que están casados Y ni siquiera se conocen! Pero cuando la tensión sexual ataca, no hay mucho que hacer!
1. Mentirita Piadosa

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 1 Mentirita piadosa **

-Vengo a visitar a mi playboy favorito-bromeo Emmet en cuanto entre a mi oficina

-En serio que eres fastidioso hermanito son a penas las 8 de la mañana y ya estas jodiendo mi paciencia-dije suspirando, quería mucho a mi hermano pero enserio que era demasiado infantil para mi gusto

-En fin no vine por eso, solo vine a invitarte a la cena que de inauguración que tendré por mi expansión internacional-invito sonriendo

-Ahí estaré hermanito sea cuando sea-rodé los ojos él sabía que no iba a faltar ya me había llegado la invitación-ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí…

-La verdad es que…-se rasco la cabeza como cuando está nervioso- una amiga de Rose viene a instalarse por completo en la ciudad, ya sabes esa chica de la que ha estado hablando que trabaja con Jasper-yo asentí recordándolo había escuchando esa historia cientos de veces según tenía entendido la chica trabajo como modelo para pagarse sus estudios de arquitectura, luego comenzó a periodo de prueba en la empresa multinacional de Jasper y ahora era su principal arquitecta y socia con solo 26 años, era uno de los mayores descubrimientos de la década según Forbes…

-La recuerdo perfectamente-acepte convencido

-Bueno el punto es que Rose quiere que seas su acompañante durante la cena-Emmet sonrió asustado y yo reí

-Por supuesto que sí! No me opongo en absoluto!-exclame feliz, algo me decía que eso era correcto, además tampoco era un santo, me gustaban también las mujeres bonitas-es una mujer muy interesante según entiendo, pero que te quede claro, no tiene nada que ver con los dotes de casamentera de mi querida cuñada-Emmet quito su sonrisa

-Oh vamos tienes más de un año sin salir con alguien realmente-me animo Emmet-y Bella por lo que se, está en una sequia de hombres

-Nos quieren engatusar a los dos-Emmet me sonrió un poco apenado y yo reí- además sabes muy bien que yo vengo con una pequeña manada

-Solo es mi sobrina!- se quejo mi hermano

-Sin embargo eso no quita que últimamente haga más desastres que nunca, ella solita vale por diez-sonreí recordando a mi pequeña Nessi…

Mi ex esposa Tanya y yo nos habíamos separado hacia casi 5 años atrás, nuestro divorcio había sido amistoso, de hecho no nos amábamos y lo entendíamos, pero el día que firmamos el divorcio, tomamos unas copas y una cosa llevo a la otra, nueve meses después me entere de mi pequeña Nessi por una trabajadora social, Tanya no pensaba decírmelo porque no era algo que teníamos planeado, sin embargo tuvo la consideración de firmar en los papeles del hospital que yo era el padre, justo después de dar a luz murió de un infarto, debido a un problema cardiaco fulminante, no sufrió, pero fue una perdida lamentable, ella era una mujer excelente…

-Edward te estoy hablando!-reclamo Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si lo siento, solo estaba pensando en Nessi-mi hermano sonrió entendiéndome

-Es una niña hermosa, Edward pero me parece que en serio deberías comenzar a salir con alguien-lo mire y supe que no me iba a librar

-Está bien, Emmet iré todo lo dispuesto que mi moral me permite, pero no te aseguro nada-el salto feliz y yo suspire, se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me dispuse a trabajar, cuando fue la hora del almuerzo iba a ir a un restaurant ejecutivo, saque mi mercedes mi único juguete, y me dirigí hacia el restaurant…

Encendí el estéreo escuche música tranquilamente, estaba por pasar cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo, me detuve y mire a mi lado, había una tienda ropa interior francesa, me quede sin palabras al ver a la chica que estaba por salir de la tienda, era simplemente hermosa, su cabello era castaño claro, caía largo hasta su cintura era liso, pero caía en pequeños bucles en las puntas, su piel era blanca como si fuese de la porcelana más fina, sus senos exuberantes y redondos se adivinaban por la blusa azul oscuro que usaba, sus piernas parecían interminables con esos pantalones bajos, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos, no eran oscuros pero tampoco eran muy claros eran como el exacto chocolate derretido…

Sentí las bocinas tras de mi pues el semáforo ya estaba en verde, decidí tener una última vista, cuando mi mirada se poso en ella supe que algo iba a pasar, escuche el grito de la mujer, un hombre corriendo directamente hacia ella le quito la cartera y la empujo contra el vidrio de la tienda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pise el acelerador al máximo y atravesé el coche, justo en el momento en el que ladrón cruzaba la calle y se dio de golpe con mi auto cayó al piso inmediatamente, abrí la puerta del coche, y no me detuve a pensar en nada que no fuera la chica, Salí corriendo para ver cómo estaba y pude divisar a lo lejos como los guardias de las tiendas corrían a inmovilizar al ladrón, la chica estaba recostada al vidrio con sangre en su cabeza y muy aturdida, tenía a las dependientas a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, me acerque a ella y con mucho cuidado la levante del suelo en brazos

-Recoja las cosas de la dama, mas tarde enviare a alguien por ellas, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo que llevarla a un hospital-ordene a una de las dependientas, ella asintió y corrió a recoger las bolsas del suelo, prácticamente corrí a mi coche, mientras un montón de gente estaba alrededor-cómo te llamas?-pregunte a la mujer que estaba en mis brazos sin querer que perdiera la conciencia

-Bella…-a penas susurro antes de desmayarse, una señora me abrió la puerta de atrás de mi coche y la metí dentro con sumo cuidado, comencé a manejar como loco hacia el hospital que gracias a Dios quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, llegue por emergencias, inmediatamente me baje y la tome en brazos, en cuanto me vieron unas enfermeras salieron con una camilla en la que yo la puse, les explique brevemente lo que había pasado y se la llevaron… una enfermera me llamo para que dijera los datos, lo único que sabía era su nombre así que decidí intervenir

-Ponga todos los gastos a nombre de Edward Cullen-improvise, la enfermera al escuchar mi nombre, me miro sorprendida, mi apellido tenía mucho peso en el mundo, pero en Nueva York, era otra historia era uno de los hombres más poderosos

-S..si señor Cullen como usted guste, solo necesito el nombre de la señorita-se me ocurrió una idea y casi se me sale una sonrisa pero seguí con mi cara seria para continuar con la charada

-Señora, se llama Bella Cullen y es mi esposa no hay mucho más que decir, luego le paso todos los datos me siento algo nervioso ahora-aclare mientras la enfermera asentía fervientemente, espere unos 15 minutos sin creer lo rápido que había pasado todo, un doctor rubio se presento frente a mi

-Señor Cullen, hemos examinado a su esposa y tiene un traumatismo en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, se desmayo por culpa de la conmoción-me explico profesionalmente, yo no sabía que decir, sin embargo rápidamente me recompuse

-Y puede ir a casa?-pregunte intentando parecer intrigado

-Por supuesto que sí, solo la tendremos un rato en observación con todas las comodidades, debe tomar algunos analgésicos para el dolor, y deben cuidarla mucho, estos traumatismos pueden dar mareos…-me dio unas cuantas indicaciones mas y luego me dijo que podio ver a mi esposa, reí internamente al imaginarme lo que pensaría esa mujer cuando supiera que era la señora Cullen, en cuanto entre, me di cuenta de que le habían dado una de las mejores habitaciones solo para pasar el rato, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una enfermera terminaba de arreglar el suero

-Me puede dejar a solas con Bella por favor-pregunte amablemente en cuanto la enfermera hubo terminado Bella inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y la enfermera asintió con una sonrisa mientras se iba…

-Quien eres?-pregunto con la voz un poco adormilada

-Soy quien te trajo al hospital, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-ella abrió a los ojos sorprendida cuando le dije mi nombre-porque todo el mundo se sorprende cuando digo mi nombre-murmure para mi, ella pareció escucharme porque me sonrió

-Solamente que me sorprende que seas precisamente tu quien me haya traído- comenzó-me iba a encontrar con tu cuñada para almorzar- yo la mire confundido, quien era esa mujer? Ella pareció darse cuenta de que no se había presentado por lo que se sonrojo- soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella…-todo pareció encajar en mi cabeza

-Ya entiendo-le sonreí y ella me sonrió tímidamente-voy a mandarle un texto a mi cuñada para que no se preocupe-ella asintió y yo le escribí rápidamente a Rose

_Rose se que te parecerá extraño pero  
>Isabella Swan está conmigo, no la esperes<br>para comer, no me llames, luego te explico_

-No tienes que ir al trabajo?-pregunto suavemente- no tienes que quedarte aquí por mí, en serio luego puedo tomar un taxi

-Tranquila, he llamado a la oficina hace unos minutos para cancelar todas las citas del día-me pase la mano nerviosamente por el cabello- hay algo que tengo que decirte-me aclare la garganta

-Qué pasa?-me miro con curiosidad

-Bueno todo el mundo está seguro de que tú y yo estamos casados-masculle apresuradamente

-Como? Porque?-exclamo Bella haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Es que solo me dijiste que te llamabas Bella, y no sabía si tenias seguro ni mucho menos, así que puse todas las cuentas a mi nombre y dijo q eras Bella Cullen mi esposa-explique nerviosamente ella pardeo repetidas veces-te duele?-lentamente le toque la cara y ella me miro tiernamente

-Bueno, aunque mentiste, te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído-me miro seriamente y prosiguió- sin embargo te pagare todo a penas salga de aquí

-Oh pero eso no necesario-refute

-Para mi si lo es-se enfurruño y me miro con el ceño fruncido- por favor que tú no eres responsable de nada, y creo que tengo lo suficiente para poder pagarte-dijo sarcásticamente

-Está bien-acepte no muy convencido se escucho la puerta y el médico entro sonriendo

-Bueno Señora Cullen, vine a darle de alta-comenzó- tiene que seguir algunas indicaciones y por favor deje que su esposo cuide de usted estos días

-Estoy segura de que lo hará- bromeo Bella pícaramente mirándome

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo estar separado de mi esposa-Bella me miro y supe que ella tenía unas horribles ganas de reír

-Aquí están las enfermeras-anuncio el doctor cuando entraron con una silla de ruedas

-Oh no! No voy a estar en una silla de ruedas puedo caminar perfectamente-protesto Bella

-Claro que lo harás-ordene con una voz que no daba lugar a dudas

-Sí que eres mandón-refunfuño mientras se sentaba en la silla

-Tu protestas demasiado-bufe, el doctor y las enfermeras soltaron una pequeña risita, terminamos de llenar los datos y luego fuimos a mi auto y Bella se sentó en la parte de adelante

-Podrías por favor dejarme en algún lugar donde pueda tomar un taxi?-murmuro en cuanto nos sumergimos en el trafico

-Te llevare a tu casa-corte ella suspiro y se hundió en el asiento con el ceño fruncido- dame tu dirección-ella me la dio a regañadientes y yo la mire triste

-Lo siento sé que estoy gruñona, es solo que no sirvo para que se ocupen de mi, soy muy independiente-se disculpo avergonzadamente

-Tranquila no hay problema-la tranquilice con una sonrisa

-Cuando llegue a casa me preparare un té y un baño caliente-musito como si lo estuviera deseando

-Como que tú te prepararas? Vives sola?-interrogue confundido

-Si vivo sola eso que tiene de malo?-espeto a la defensiva

-El médico dijo que tenías que recibir cuidados-ella me miro un poco ofuscada y luego hizo una mueca de dolor-iremos por algo de tu ropa e iremos a mi apartamento

-Pero Edward no es necesario que…

-No Isabella, no se hable más del asunto, a mi casa…

**Como están chicas? Pase unos lindos días en la playa con mi hermana y mi novio así que decidí publicar antes, estoy súper relajada y lista para escribir, esta historia será muy diferente a Seduciendo a Edward Cullen pero no se preocupen que tendrá mucho humor y será muy tierna por la pequeña Nessi, pero bueno eso ya lo verán en el siguiente cap, que ya lo tengo listo… nos estamos leyendo recuerden pasarse por mi otra historia Corrompiendo a mi Marido **

**REVIEW PLIS =(**

**Las adoro un montón**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	2. Imán para el peligro

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 2 Imán para el peligro**

No sabía cómo demonios había llegado al apartamento de Edward Cullen, lo cierto es que todas mis posibilidades de quedarme sola en mi apartamento se fueron a la mierda cuando en el ascensor de mi casa casi me desmayo por el mareo que me dio, la verdad de todas maneras la cara de Edward no tenia precio, me reí internamente de él, fue bastante divertido… también buscamos las cosas de la tienda donde me robaron, tenían mi cartera con mis cosas… cuando Edward me señalo su edificio casi me caigo para atrás yo pensaba que mi edificio era lujoso sin embargo el de él era una cosa de otro mundo

-Que pasa Bella?-pregunto confundido en cuanto vio mi grito ahogado

-Tu edificio es espectacular-admití observándolo

-Gracias, el tuyo tampoco está nada mal-devolvió sonriendo, aparco el coche, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir, tomo el bolso que había llevado y me condujo a los lujosos ascensores sin perderme de vista

-No me voy a desvanecer Edward-dije rodando los ojos

-Te traje para cuidarte, tal vez hubieses estado mas cómoda con Rose pero ella está embarazada de casi 9 meses y ya sabes que no le vienen bien las preocupaciones- me explico, yo le sonreí tímidamente en realidad apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo por mí

-Gracias, es que nunca nadie se preocupa por mí de esa forma-el me miro con curiosidad y algo más que no pude descifrar así que decidí aligerar el ambiente-ya sabes soy demasiado revoltosa y todo lo demás-bromee el rio conmigo llegamos al último piso y se adelanto un poco para abrir la puerta, dándome una buena vista su trasero, y que trasero tenia este hombre! Se debía ejercitar demasiado porque a pesar del traje se podían notar todos y cada unos de los músculos de su espalda

-Bella- me llamo divertido, yo me sonroje, _no puedo creer que me haya pillado mirándole el trasero_-Bienvenido a mi hogar-hizo una cómica reverencia en seguida se escucho un gritito-una pequeña mancha cobriza paso rápidamente junto a mí y se pego a Edward

-Hola papi!-grito emocionada y él la tomo en brazos

-Como esta mi pequeña princesa?-saludo Edward sonriendo

-Muy bien papi! Te extrañe mucho-admitió sonrojándose, yo no podía más que mirarla era una copia bellísima de Edward, su cabello rojizo caía en pequeños rizos y sus ojos verdes tenían una inocencia innata, su piel era muy blanca pero levemente sonrojada su nariz pequeña y perfilada, y su boquita como la de una muñequita, era la niña más preciosa que haya visto en mi vida

-Cariño déjame presentarte a Bella, ella se va a quedar con nosotros unos días porque está un poco enferma-la niña me miro con los ojos muy abiertos se sacudió de sus brazos y bajo al suelo me miro detenidamente y luego empezó a correr alrededor de mi

-Papi trajo una mujer a casa, papi trajo una mujer a casa-canturreo mientras daba vueltas luego se paró en seco y me miro como si se le hubiese olvidado algo-antes de que acepte que seas mi nueva mami, me tienes que decir que tenciones tienes con mi papi?-interrogo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, Edward y yo estábamos pasmados, sin saber que hacer o decir

-Nessi, tienes que terminar los deberes-dijo una hermosa señora de pelo color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón- hijo no sabías que habías llegado ya me debía haber imaginado por el escándalo de mi nieta-luego me miro con curiosidad y me brindo una sonrisa

-Hola mama-susurro Edward y luego miro a su hija- Vanesa me puedes explicar que ha sido todo eso?-señalo confundido

-Papi, tío Emmet y tío Jasper estaban hablando y yo escuche sin querer…-puso cara de inocencia- y dijeron que tú eras una…-dudo y miro a su padre que estaba enarcando las cejas- nena así como mis muñecas y que nunca me ibas a encontrar una nueva mama-hizo un puchero de lo mas adorable- yo taba enojada y ellos me dijeron que solo bromeaban-prosiguió sonrojándose- tonces me dijeron que cuando tu trajeras a una mujer a la casa era porque iba a ser mi nueva mama pero que primero le tenía que preguntar cuáles eran sus tenciones contigo…-termino mirándome

-Cielo primero son intenciones no tenciones-corrigió Edward- segundo te he dicho muchas veces que una princesa no debe escuchar detrás de las puertas- Nessi bajo la mirada- y tercero cariño que te he dicho sobre a quién debes hacer caso?

-A abelita, abelito, Tía Rosie, y a ti papi-murmuro avergonzada

-Que te dije de tío Emmet y tío Jasper?- ella lo miro

-Que solo debo hacerles caso cuando tú me digas-suspiro con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ven ahora y dale un abrazo fuerte a papa- consoló Edward mientras Vanesa iba corriendo hacia el- ahora discúlpate con Bella- ella me sonrió

-Disculpa Bella- se bajo de los brazos de su padre y me abrazo las piernas con sus bracitos

-Estas disculpada- dije enternecida por lo hermosa que era la pequeña

-Mama ella es Isabella Swan una amiga de Jasper y Rose, tuvo un accidente y se quedara con nosotros-estaba dispuesta a darle la mano a la señora pero ella me miro cálidamente y me dio un abrazo maternal

-Mucho gusto soy Esme Cullen-yo la observe y le sonreí-te encuentras bien que te paso?-pregunto con preocupación

-Me intentaron robar, pero gracias a Edward no lo consiguieron…-comencé mirándolo agradecida- solo tengo un pequeño golpecito señora Cullen

-Mama tiene una conmoción cerebral el imbécil la empujo para que se cayera, se puede marear o desmayar con facilidad así que la tengo que cuidar-anuncio solemne

-Oh pobrecilla, voy a prepararte un té para que te sientas mejor, y por favor llámame Esme-me corrigió amablemente, me sentí algo cohibida por tanta amabilidad, sin embargo Rose me había contado que todos los Cullen eran cálidos y amables

-Te sentes mal?-pregunto Nessi mirándome preocupada

-Tranquila Vanesa tu papi está exagerando me siento bien…-la tranquilice mientras me agachaba a su altura sin embargo me maree un poco en el proceso y Edward inmediatamente estuvo a mi lado

-Papi ella no se sente bien-frunció el ceño Nessi mirándonos

-No princesa, por eso hay que cuidarla-le aclaro a su hija mientras me reñía con la mirada

-Lo siento-me disculpe apenada, Edward me ayudo a pararme y Nessi me tomo de la mano como si pensase que me iba a caer y juntos me llevaron por las escaleras a la habitación donde me quedaría, era preciosa y en tonos cálidos de azul con baño propio

-Bella te vas a quedar aquí acotadita-me explico Nessi como si le hablara a un bebe

-Ok señorita pero no me siento tan mal-bromee riéndome al ver a la niña tan seria

-Te voy a cuidar como a mis hijas cuando tan enfermas-informo seriamente, era una pequeña versión del carácter de Edward metida en una niña de 4 años

-Si cariño pero ahora vamos a dejarla descansar-dijo Edward divertido por la escena

-Acotadita-ordeno Nessi mientras me hacia una señal de que me estaría observando, Edward y yo reíamos a carcajadas mientras ellos cerraban la puerta, mire la habitación con detenimiento me senté en la cama y era tan suave! Me recosté y sentí mis músculos doloridos solo sé que me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sentí que algo se movía y desperté acurrucada, a mi lado una Nessi muy cerca de mi aparentando estar dormida

-Vanesa-susurre moviéndola un poco y ella abrió los ojos

-Lo siento-murmuro apenada por despertarme-es que mi abelita ya se fue, y papi fue al des… despecho… el cuartito de los negocios-explico frustrada-yo solo quería verte pa saber cómo tabas-me miro la frente donde tenía un delicado vendaje- te duele?

-No en serio no me duele-me senté en la cama y suspire por la punzada que sentí, Oh si me dolía!-bueno tal vez me duele un poco

-Papi dijo que tenias que tomar tus medicinas-me recordó- voy a llamarlo para que te la traiga

-No deja a papi tranquilo, solo acompáñame a la cocina por un vaso de agua si pequeña?-ella asintió pero me miro muy seria, yo tome mi cartera y saque las pastillas, bajamos con Nessi sosteniéndome como si me fuese a caer, la cocina era gigante y hermosa! Estaba decorada al estilo minimalista y se veía perfecta, Nessi me guio hacia refrigerador y tome el agua, me tome las pastillas sintiendo mi garganta seca, cerré mis ojos y sentí un ruido fuerte de cristales rompiéndose gire y vi a Nessi tambaleándose en la silla de la cocina aterrorizada a punto de caer encima de un montón de vidrios Salí corriendo sin importarme nada y la tome en brazos antes de que aterrizara

-Que pas…-Edward cortó su pregunta en cuanto nos vio a mí y a Nessi que lloraba en mi hombro

-Papi Bella me salvo la vida-hipo Nessi, Edward se acerco con mucho cuidado de no pisar nada y tomo a Vanesa de mis brazos

-Bella que fue lo que paso? Te sientes bien? estas un poco verde…-bombardeo Edward demasiado rápido

-No me siento bien- fue lo único que murmure, Edward rápidamente dejo a Nessi en lugar seguro y se acerco a mí con mucho cuidado sin esperármelo me tomo en brazos, yo no pude protestar ya que la cabeza me estaba matando y sentía una pequeña punzada en mi pie sentí como subió las escaleras y me dejo en la cama

-Tienes sangre en el pie!-exclamo preocupado-Nessi búscame por favor el botiquín de primeros auxilios-yo me sentía demasiado mal como para decir algo me fui calmando poco a poco hasta que sentí que Edward me quitaba un pequeño vidrio de mi pie, dolió un poco, suspire y luego Edward me puso algo de solución para que no se me infectara y luego una venda

-Ya me siento mejor-balbucee cuando tuve suficiente fuerza para hablar

-Que fue lo que paso?-interrogo suavemente

-Nada, es mi culpa…-Edward me miro especulativamente

-Papi fue mi culpa-dijo una Nessi llorosa desde los pies de la cama- abelita y tú me han dicho que no trate de agarrar cosas que no alcance, pero solo quería el envase de las galletas y tropecé con el florero…-lloro desconsoladamente

-Yo estaba en la cocina y la tome antes de que callera de la silla-termine por Nessi me encogí de hombros-parece que soy un imán para el peligro-bromee tratando de distraer a Edward

-Nada de eso Bella muchas gracias-agradeció mirando de mi hacia Nessi

-Gracias Bella-susurro Nessi con sus mejillas rojas

-Tranquilos no hay de qué preocuparse-me sonroje

-Lamento lo de tu pie, mi madre te hizo un te pero como vimos que estabas dormida te dejamos tranquila, yo estaba adelantando trabajo de mañana para poder pasar todo el di en casa…-me explico

-Edward no tienes que quedarte mañana en casa por mi-interrumpí, ya había hecho más que suficiente

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin pasar un día en casa y me apetece- se excuso rápidamente

-Edward en serio…

-Mañana me quedo en casa…-corto con una sonrisa- ahora duerme- Nessi que hasta ahora había estado muy callada corrió me dio un abrazo

-Benas noches Bella sueña con los angelitos-se despidió mirándome como a un ídolo

-Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo-Edward cerró la puerta enseguida y me quede dormida con una sonrisa, y fue la primera noche en la que soñé con Edward y Vanesa Cullen…

-Hola domilona-saludo Nessi emocionada-papi dice que te pregunte que si quieres acompañarnos a llevarme al colegio e ir a desayunar yumi yumi-invito graciosamente

-Claro, dile que tomo una ducha y bajo-ella asintió y se fue con su pijama, con mucho cuidado me levante para que no me doliera el pie y luego fui a la ducha, por suerte Edward me había puesto una venda impermeable, cuando estuve lista me vestí y me limpie la herida de mi cabeza con sumo cuidado, baje y me encontré a Edward tratando de hacerle una cola de caballo a Vanesa- yo lo hago dije divertida- el suspiro agradecido y le hice la coleta a Nessi, bajamos en el ascensor mientras Nessi cantaba sin parar y Edward y yo reíamos

-Compremos primero el periódico y luego nos vamos a un restaurant a unas cuadras a desayunar-propuso Edward-iba a cocinar yo, pero una pequeña bribona me dio guerra hoy

-Papi es que no quería ir! Quero cuidar a Bella contigo-se quejo

-Vanesa no puedes quedarte en la casa cuando quieras-dijo firme pero con suavidad, ella se enfurruño en el asiento del auto y Edward se puso en marcha, nos paramos en la esquina de su casa en un pequeño establecimiento de revistas cuando algo llamo mi atención… mi cara y la de Edward estaba en casi todas las revistas rosas, y en unos cuantos periódicos…

-Edward qué demonios es eso!-pregunte sorprendida el miro las revistas con un gesto idéntico al mío

_Magnate de los negocios se casa! _

_Vanesa Cullen con nueva mama!_

_Nuestro Soltero Casado!_

_Isabella Swan lo atrapa!_

-No puedo creerlo hay miles-murmure viendo el montón de revistas con títulos similares en eso sentí un flash, y luego otros tres…

-Nessi creo que por hoy no iras al colegio-informo Edward mirando a los paparazzi…

**Hola mis niñas lindas gracias por sus review y sus alertas, me animan la verdad, aunque por favor podrían aumentar? =( creo que fueron muy pocos sin embargo la historia a partir de ahora es que se pone buena señoras así que denme su opinión **

**REVIEW PLIS =(**

**Las adoro un montón**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	3. Una Idea

**Todos los **personajes** le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Nos leemos Abajo! **

**Cap. 3 Una idea**

-Te lo juro que no se cómo paso esto-se disculpo desesperado Edward en cuanto llegamos al apartamento, Nessi nos miraba sin entender absolutamente nada

-Todo es cosa de la prensa Edward, tranquilízate, se meten en todo, aclaremos esto y luego se aburrirán-lo tranquilice preocupada por su expresión

-Nessi cielo porque no subes a tu habitación pronto te llevare el desayuno-ella se encogió de hombros y se fue a la habitación

-Edward Cullen cálmate!-exclame ya que se estaba poniendo algo pálido

-Es que no es cualquier cosa, y Nessi está metida en medio-sabia que eso era lo que más le preocupaba y sinceramente a mí también, le di una mirada comprensiva, y nos fuimos a la sala, el botón del contestador titilaba

-Creo que alguien ha llamado-murmure, Edward asintió y puso la contestadora

_Tiene 4 mensajes _

_Edward es Rose, sabía que estabas con Isabella y no entendía por qué demonios no me habías llamado  
>Pero ahora podrías hacerlo? Quiero que me expliquen que pasa… sin embargo si lo que salió en<br>Los periódicos fuese verdad Emmet y yo estamos muy felices…_

_Hijo! No me importa que te hayas casado en alguna parte! Pero tienes idea de lo enojada que estoy  
>porque no me hayas dicho nada! Por el amor de Dios soy tu madre! Por cierto Bella es una muchacha<br>muy bonita y estoy feliz por ti, te amo hijo, cuando estés listo para hablar llámame _

-Creo que mi madre algunas veces me abochorna-dijo Edward parando momentáneamente la contestadora

-A mi me parece que es adorable-admití riendo, me sonrió apretó el botón de nuevo

_Tiene 2 mensajes _

_Edward es Irina! Como se te ocurre hacerme esto! Pensé que cuando estuvieras listo me llamarías y saldríamos!  
>Soy la prima de Tanya! Creo que soy la mejor mujer para que me consideraras tu esposa! Pero ya veo que conseguiste<br>Una modelucha insulsa te aseguro que serán muy INFELICES!_

-Bueno creo que eso no fue muy amable-susurro Edward algo asustado-que mujer tan loca! Si solo nos he visto un par de veces después de la muerte de Tanya-negó con la cabeza y suspiro

_Tiene 1 mensaje _

_Isabella, mi Bella como se te ocurrió casarte! Pensé que te había quedado claro que teníamos que estar  
>Juntos, mas te vale que luego me expliques esto nena ya sabes, no será fácil disculparte pero<br>comunícate conmigo sé dónde está tu apartamento te amo y tu también lo haces…_

-Bella que te pasa?-me pregunto Edward en cuanto escucho mis sollozos

-Ese hombre me acosa Edward-solté mientras seguía llorando y Edward rápidamente me abrazo

-Pero que pasa? Que quiere ese hombre? Como se llama?-me bombardeo Edward suavemente

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, solo mi prima Alice lo sabe-me daba miedo contarlo, sin embargo Edward me inspiraba una seguridad grandísima y además había sido tan bueno conmigo…

-Puedes confiar en mi Bella- me abrazo más fuerte y me beso en la frente, me ruborice un poco pero decidí contárselo

-James siempre había querido salir conmigo, el era mi vecino, un día decidí que le debía dar una oportunidad-solloce un poco y Edward acaricio suavemente mi espalda- yo Salí con él esa noche y después… insistió en entrar en mi apartamento y yo ya estaba un poco asustada… el me beso a la fuerza y como yo no quise me golpeo-llore aun más fuerte y pude sentir a Edward totalmente tenso-me dejo inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo fue que salió corriendo y que los vecinos llegaron a mi apartamento por los gritos y los ruidos

-Bella ese hombre es un maldito! Tienes que denunciarlo inmediatamente-me insto Edward mientras me consolaba

-Ya lo hice, pero se había ido de la ciudad, tiene una orden de captura-nos abrazamos largo rato

-Bella, tengo una idea…-lo mire aun con lagrimas en los ojos y el las seco tiernamente

-Que idea?-pregunte tímidamente

-Podemos decir que estamos casados, quédate a vivir aquí, ese hombre no podrá hacerte daño conmigo cerca-me aseguro y yo lo mire con la boca ligeramente abierta

-Estás loco! Y como haremos eso Edward, NO-ESTAMOS-CASADOS-remarque nerviosamente

-Pero todo el mundo piensa que si! Piénsalo es perfecto, yo te protejo a ti y tu a mi-me explico tiernamente

-De que te voy a proteger?-suspire calmándome

-Veras, mi familia, mis amigos, y las mujeres que conozco en mi vida que están solteras, solo tienen un objetivo, casarme y buscarle una nueva madre a Nessi- el me miro frustrado- no es una tarea fácil sabes? Criar a una niña yo solo pero quise salir adelante por mi hija, sin embargo quiero que cuando yo decida estar con otra persona sea por mi y no porque los demás me lo impusieron…

-Debe ser frustrante vivir con eso-murmure mientras el asentía

-Vez? Por eso debemos decir que estamos casados, luego veremos cómo se dan las cosas si?-sabia que mi decisión iba a ser importante, presentía que era una decisión que cambiaria mi vida

-Está bien Edward acepto ser tu esposa-bromee, nos miramos y sonreímos Edward me tomo la mano y la observo atentamente-que tal si vamos a hacer algo para el desayuno? Debo tomarme mis medicamentos…

-Sí, y aun caminas un poco chueca cariño-se burlo Edward le di un golpecito amistoso y nos fuimos a la cocina hicimos unas ricos crepes y llamamos a Nessi a comer

-Papi hoy podemos ir a jugar al paque?-pregunto mientras hacía gestitos por lo rico que estaba la comida

-No lo sé cielo-respondió Edward no muy convencido

-Tonces cuidare a Bellita todo el día-canturreo feliz, yo reí por su entusiasmo, al igual que Edward-pero primero jugare con las muñequitas papi si?-pregunto batiendo las pestañas

-Está bien pero más tarde estudiaras un poco pequeña traviesa-ella rio y se paró de la mesa rápidamente le tiro un beso a Edward y salió corriendo

-Esa niña es adorable-Edward asintió con los ojos relucientes

-Es la razón de mi vida…- sonó el timbre y él me miro incomodo-Creo que te vas a enojar con esto…ehh tengo muchísimo dinero sabes?

-No pensé que fueras de los que son arrogantes-dije confundida

-Lo que quiero decir es que puedo gastar mi dinero como quiera sabes?-yo lo mire aun mas desconcertada- prométeme que me dejaras hacer esto y no pondrás peros y me dirás lo que te gusta?

-No entiendo…

-Solo promételo-me interrumpió

-Lo prometo-lo dije mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, fuimos a abrir la puerta y estaba un señor mayor con un traje y un maletín grande

-Señor Cullen-saludo educadamente haciendo una leve reverencia como si Edward fuese de la realeza

-Buenos días Amun, te presento a mi esposa Isabella Cullen-me presento Edward, como aun no me acostumbraba tarde un poco en reaccionar- pase por favor- el señor entro y Edward lo guio hasta la sala conmigo pisándole los talones

-He traído lo que me ha dicho-puso el maletín sobre la mesita, lo abrió dejando ver 3 compartimientos de hermosos anillos de compromiso yo mire a Edward con temor y él me hizo una seña para que no dijera nada

-Cielo dime cual te gusta, se que te tome por sorpresa pero quería darte un anillo de compromiso- tenia tantos anillos frente a mí que no sabía que decir

-Le gusta más el oro blanco señora Cullen?-me pregunto el vendedor

-Si-respondí con un susurro el vendedor cerro los otros compartimientos y dejo solo el oro blanco observe todos los anillos pero uno, en un pequeño rincón llamo mi atención-este es hermoso-señale el anillo

-Excelente elección, anillo tiffany oro blanco, piedra principal esmeralda y los adornos a los alrededores son diamantes-me informo el joyero observe el anillo y Edward me lo puso en el dedo, entraba perfecto- es un anillo muy especial…

-Te queda hermoso-me alabo Edward mirándome intensamente-nos quedamos con este-el señor asintió y le entrego una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo y otra rectangular, Edward se levanto y acompaño al hombre a la puerta

-Edward en serio estás loco cuando te costo esto?-interrogue sin dejar de mirar el anillo

-Un poco- se encogió de hombros- ahora esto-abrió la caja rectangular y dentro habían dos hermosos anillos idénticos solo que uno era más grande que el otro- son de platino y oro blanco

-Son preciosos-admití mirándolo a los ojos

-Entonces esposa mía, tu pones el mío y yo el tuyo?-bromeo mientras teatralmente tomaba mi anillo y lo ponía en mi dedo, luego yo tome el suyo y lo puse en su dedo, el me miro y supe que él sentía lo mismo que yo, una especie de vinculo se había creado entre nosotros, Edward se acerco un poco a mí y supe que iba a besarme

-Papi ya puedo cuidar a Bella?-pregunto Nessi entrando en la sala

-Si Vanesa-respondí levantándome rápidamente lo que me hizo sentir una punzada en la cabeza Edward me sostuvo y me miro preocupado

-Te sientes bien?-me sostuvo contra su cuerpo

-Sí, tranquilo solo fue un tonto mareo-suspire mas porque Edward olía muy bien que por otra cosa

-Bella estas oliendo a mi papi? Yo siempre le digo que huele yumi yumi-dijo con curiosidad, lo que hizo que Edward riera y yo me ruborizara como nunca en mi vida

-Nessi porque no vamos a jugar con tus muñecas?-murmure avergonzada

-Vamos!-exclamo emocionada llevándome de la mano, la seguí y entramos a un cuarto lila con miles de mariposas

-Qué hermoso tu cuarto-alabe, todo era bellísimo había una linda alfombra morada y la cama eran miles de mariposas y polvo mágico, había unos mueblecillos pequeños y una mesa para el té

-Gracias abela Esme y tía Rosie lo hicieron-me tomo de la mano y me seno en una de las sillitas que parecían muy fuertes

-Nessi seguro que esta silla no se cae?-dije dudando por el tamaño de la silla

-Tía Rose dice que es aprueba de tío Emmet-me informo como si eso lo explicara todo, estuvimos jugando un poco hasta que Edward todo la puerta

-Bella puedo hablar contigo-interrumpió aclarándose la garganta

-Claro Edward que pasa?-pregunte preocupada

-Acabo de hablar con mi madre y al parecer no está muy contento con que hayamos ocultado nuestro matrimonio-comenzó mirándome nerviosamente- así que decidió que convertirá mi casa en la sede de unas de esas cenas de los Cullen-yo lo mire sin entender

-No entiendo que quiere decir eso…-el me miro preocupado

-Significa que todos van a venir a cenar-yo abrí los ojos como platos

-Y qué demonios vamos a hacer?-interrogue a punto de desmayarme

-Tranquila, tenemos que hablar mucho, como nos conocimos, como nos casamos, donde y otras cosas-murmuro apresuradamente tomándome de la cintura al ver que casi no me sostenía de los nervios

-Bien, déjame calmarme-respire varias veces y Edward rio un poco

-Sabes que te tienes que mudar definitivamente aquí verdad?-me informa más que preguntarme

-No te da miedo Edward? Puedo ser una psicótica solo me conoces desde ayer!-le grite al borde

-Pareciera que fuese más tiempo, además eres amiga de Rose y Jasper y Rosalie es algo meticulosa con sus amistades así que confió en ti…-me explico sin mucho embrollo- así que lo primero que haremos será mudar las cosas de tu casa a mi casa… porque imagino que después de que te enteraste que ese loco sabe dónde vives no querrás estar más ahí-suspire y asentí resignada

-Sera muy fácil mudarme, no tengo muebles, y no he desempacado-respondí

-Bien, buscare a Vanesa y llamare a mi equipo de seguridad para que nos ayuden-se fue al cuarto de Nessi y yo me quede flipada, pasamos lo que quedaba de la mañana recogiendo las cosas de mi apartamento con al menos 12 hombres de seguridad recogimos todo y lo pusimos en el cuarto que estaba ocupando en casa de Edward…

-Necesito decirle a mi prima Alice que venga si voy a hacer algo como esto necesito alguien que me apoye-admití acalorada por los nervios

-Invita a quien quieras si eso te hace sentir cómoda Bella- me aseguro Edward con una sonrisa

-Bien porque en serio siento que me va a dar algo-murmure por lo bajo

-Todo va a salir bien en serio-mandamos a pedir comida y pasamos toda la tarde hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer y todas las cosas que se podían considerar lagunas, cuando decidimos que no había más nada que contar, faltaban unas dos horas para la cena, me fui a mi habitación con mi cabeza dando vuelta por toda la cantidad de información, me bañe, me limpie mis heridas, la del pie era en realidad muy tonta a mi parecer así que la vende lo mejor que pude, me puse un vestido ajustado negro con un corte discreto pero muy coqueto, me calce unas sandalias rosas de tacón, me maquille concienzudamente, me coloque unos aretes rosas, un poco de perfume, baje a encontrarme con Edward, que estaba muy guapo con un traje negro plateado hecho a la medida con una camisa de cuello alto color crema, Nessi estaba a su lado preciosa con un vestido rosa con puntitos marrones

-Bella te ves más linda que una princesa!-exclamo Nessi corriendo hacia mi

-Y tú te vez hermosísima eres más bonita que cualquiera- asegure tomándola en brazos

-Te vez bellísima-balbuceo Edward, y sabía perfectamente que me estaba mirando mas allá de lo amable, y para qué negarlo me sentí alagada!

-Muchas gracias tú no estás nada mal-de repente sonó el timbre el me tomo de la cintura y caminamos hacia la puerta

-Estas lista para la función?...

**Hola chicas pues aquí empiezan a aclararse muchas cosas y créanme los próximos caps serán algo movidos, Nessi siempre será un sol pero es una niña muy suspicaz lo que le traerá problemas a Bella y a Edward, Por supuesto James no podía faltar de loco jaja, les prometo que pronto sabrán qué pasa con él, por cierto gracias por sus Reviews y alertas me hacen muy feliz **

**IMPORTANTE_**** Para las que se preguntan que paso con Corrompiendo a mi marido, fue culpa de mi sobrinito, estaba jugando en mi habitación y se metió con mi computadora y le quito la batería, por supuesto se perdió más de la mitad del cap en la que estaba trabajando así que tengo que volver a escribirlo, no les prometo nada para mañana porque tengo un parcial importantísimo… **

**REVIEW**

**Sin más que decir **

**Las adoro **

**Mati**


	4. Mami

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 4 Mami**

-Bella!-exclamo Rose aplastándonos contra su barriguita-estoy tan feliz! Me lo debiste haber dicho antes de que los intentara emparejar-hizo un puchero muy adorable _demonios se llevara bien con Alice_ pensé

-Es que Edward y yo ideamos una locura y la verdad queríamos ser discretos- respondí suavemente

-Ya lo veo! Donde esta mi cuñadita Bella, donde ta? donde ta?-salto Emmet tomándome en brazos

-Emmet Cullen solo le puedes hablar así al bebe, ahora baja a Bella no seas animal-regaño Rosalie y Emmet rápidamente me dejo en el suelo mi cabeza dio vueltas y Edward me sostuvo

-Emmet eres un imbécil! Que no vez que tiene una herida-se quejo Edward mientras yo me tranquilizaba

-Lo siento-se enfurruño y entro en la casa tomando a Nessi que se reía de el

-Osito-lo llamo Rose melosamente, Emmet volteo al instante con una sonrisa

-Si osita?-respondió Emmet sumisamente

-Dejaste el postre que estuve haciendo toda la tarde… en el auto?-dijo duramente Rosalie

-Ya voy cielo, ya voy-Emmet salió corriendo de la furia de Rosalie y cuando paso a nuestro lado pude escuchar algo parecido a "hormonas"

-Me encanta ponerlo nervioso-rio Rosalie nos sentamos en la sala a hablar-bueno ahora dime como empezó todo-Edward y yo le comenzamos a hablar la historia de cómo nos habíamos conocido y como nos habíamos casado…

-Pero Nessi aun no sabe nada así que hay que ser discretos-murmure, ella me miro confundida, sonó el timbre y Edward fue a abrir, era Emmet, Esme y Carlisle…

-Bella querida es un placer verte y ahora que lo sé mucho más-Esme me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome un poco falsa

-Muy bien hijo tienes tan buenos gustos como tu padre-me alabo Carlisle-soy Carlisle Cullen el padre de Edward

-Oh papa pero debes admitir que ella tiene mejores gustos que mama-bromeo Edward recibiendo una risita de su madre

-Me ha hablado mucho de usted-dije tímidamente a Carlisle ignorando la broma de Edward

-No le hagas caso a ese hijo mío aun soy todo un galán-le dio un rápido beso a su esposa y luego se dirigió hacia mi-además nada de usted ahora soy como tu padre así que debes tratarme con total normalidad…-el discurso de Carlisle se vio interrumpido por el timbre de nuevo, fui a abrir, ya que Edward había ido a buscar a Nessi que estaba jugando…

-Alice, Jasper, como están porque están tan rojos?-pregunte al ver que Alice estaba muy acalorada y Jasper totalmente sonrojado- se conocen?

-No, pero creo que ya nos hemos conocido suficiente en el ascensor-susurro Alice entre dientes-no sabía que tú eras Jasper…

-Y yo no sabía que tú eras Alice de haberlo sabido, hubiese aceptado que Bella nos presentara meses atrás-afirmo Jasper mirando Alice tontamente, ella se encogió de hombros, Jasper la tomo de la mano y entraron como si nada

-Quien es esa chica que esta con Jasper?-interrogo Edward con curiosidad en cuanto llego a mi lado

-Es mi prima Alice-balbucee aun en shock

-No sabía que se conocían-señalo Edward

-Creo que no lo hacían hasta hace 5 minutos…-refute mirándolos, nos integramos con los demás, y aunque yo pensé que tener a Alice iba a ser un alivio me di cuenta de que estaba en su propio mundo con Jasper

-Bella iré a mi cuarto a buscar mis niñas-interrumpió Nessi cuando estaba hablando con Esme y Edward…

-Ve cariño, luego podremos jugar-le di un suave beso en la mejilla y ella se fue saltando

-Cuando le dirán a Vanesa que están casados?-pregunto Esme con mucho tacto

-No lo sé, no sabemos cómo lo tomara…-respondió Edward

-Les aseguro que conociendo a mi nieta como la conozco te adora-aseguro Esme con fervor

-Por los momentos está emocionada porque soy algo nuevo en su vida…-comencé- pero no sé si luego lo seguirá tomando igual que ahora

-Nessi siempre ha querido una persona a la que llamar madre Edward, y tú lo sabes-insistió mirándonos maternalmente

-Lo sé mama pero que no se qué haría Nessi, además que se supone que le diga "Hey Nessi me case con Bella escondido de todo el mundo, tienes una nueva… mama?"-supuso Edward un poco nervioso por la conversación

-Ella va estar feliz cuando se lo digas hijo no importa cuando sea, te aseguro que si le dices que te casaste con Bella les va a ir bien…-Esme iba a seguir hablando cuando una pequeña cabellera cobriza corrió directamente hacia mi

-Gracias papi! No me ponde enojada! Gracias! Tengo una nueva mami!-grito Nessi mientras me abrazaba, yo no sabía qué hacer y Edward me miro preocupado

-Vanesa cielo… escuchaste todo?-pregunto Edward con la voz temblándole

-Papi yo no quería escuchar, yo iba a peguntar a Bella si quería la nena con el vestido azul!-aseguro Nessi un poco nerviosa

-Nessi escuchaste porque quisiste cierto…?-reprendió Edward aunque demasiado conmocionado como para que sonara amenazante

-Mami dile a mi papi que no hice na malo-me suplico con sus ojitos brillantes, cuando escuche ese sonidito "mami" viniendo de la vocecita de Vanesa mi corazón se encogió de la alegría

-Edward no regañes a la niña- no sé donde me salió la voz tan firme pero hasta yo misma me sorprendí y Vanesa me miro esperanzada

-Cielo no te estoy regañando es solo que te he dicho muchas veces que una señorita no hace eso…-recordó Edward y la niña asintió

-Lo siento papi! Pero esta vez no me adepiento de haber escuchado-rio Vanesa abrazándome fuertemente

-Hay que brindar por esto Carlisle busca la botella en la cocina-insto Esme con los ojos brillantes, Carlisle hizo rápidamente lo que su mujer le dijo y apareció con una botella de champagne

-Hijo te cedo el honor de abrirla-le dio la botella a Edward

-Gracias papa-Edward abrió la botella y el corcho salió volando directamente a la cabeza de Emmet

-Imbécil-mascullo el aludido mientras todos reíamos

-Tío Oso no digas malas palabras a papi-regaño Nessi a Emmet

-Genial ahora una niña de 4 años me regaña-se quejo con Rosalie quien rodo los ojos, todos rieron, servimos las copas y Carlisle se aclaro la garganta

-Bueno hay que hacer un brindis por la maravillosa pareja-empezó Carlisle- que sigan toda sus vidas felices y juntos, salud-brindo mientras todos chocábamos nuestras copas

-Abelito cuando uno brinda es por cosas benas verdad?-interrogo Nessi

-Si mi niña porque lo preguntas?-Vanesa sonrió y levantó su copa de juguete con jugo de manzana

-Quero hacer un brindis-se aclaro la garganta y todos reíamos hasta que vimos lo seria que estaba

-Adelante-alentó Carlisle con una sonrisa

-No se rían-ordeno enojada todos asentimos y ella continuo- Gracias Diosito y Angelito por cucharme y traerme una nueva mami que nunca se vaya por favor-pidió suavemente-Como se dice al final mami?-me miro con interrogante

-Salud…-susurre mientras ella chocaba mi copa, todos la chocaron y pude ver a Rosalie llorando y Esme a punto de hacerlo

-Mami, Papi, porque ustedes no se dan besos? Los papas de mis amiguitos se dan besos…-se quejo frunciendo el seño

-Nessi recuerda que tu no sabías que estábamos juntos…-contesto Edward nervioso

-Papi pero ya lo sé dale un besito a mami-puso su boquita como si estuviese dando un beso y todos nos miraron expectantes, Edward me tomo de la cintura me acerco a él y me planto el beso más maravilloso de mi vida… sus labios se movían suave y apasionadamente mientras su aliento chocaba con el mío tratando de fundirse, pidió permiso con su lengua algo que yo le concedí gustosa mientras acomodaba mis manos en sus cabellos, nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con los ojos abnegados en lujuria…

-Wau como se nota que son recién casados-se sorprendió Carlisle

-Cariño no seas indiscreto-lo reto Esme

-Lo siento cielo-se disculpo dándole un rápido beso en los labios, Edward pego mi espalda contra su pecho mientras sentía una protuberancia en sus caderas y me sonroje

-Bella… mmm demonios… por favor no te vayas a quitar de ahí hasta dentro de unos 5 minutos- balbuceo apenado en mi oído y yo asentí, por lo menos nadie podía ver mis braguitas mojadas, mientras que el se le notaba bastante…

-Nunca había visto a unos papis besándose así-aclaro Nessi con los ojos como platos

-Ehh lo siento Nessi eso hacen cuando los niños no están presentes-me excuse y ella nos abrazo a ambos

-No importa eso me hace más feliz que navidad-canturreo dando saltitos

-Mejor vamos a cenar-murmuro Edward cuando ya se hubo calmado, todos fueron al comedor y Edward me dio un beso rápido mientras los seguía cosa que me dejo sorprendida… Esme, Alice y yo fuimos a servir la comida….

-Bella estoy tan feliz por ti y por Edward- confeso Alice suspirando-ya imagino el día que Jasper y yo estemos así…

-Alice lo conoces desde hace una hora-dije sorprendida, Alice nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista

-Pues fíjate en lo que te paso a ti!-exclamo feliz

-Tienes que admitirlo Bella ese fue ardiente-soltó Esme con una risita, yo me sonroje y Alice rio ruidosamente

-Salía humo!-bromeo Alice- además Nessi es adorable

-Lo es-admití recordando a esa pequeñita

-Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien-me alentó Esme de repente apareció Nessi

-Abelita, tío oso me dijo al oído que te dijera que tiene hambre y que dejen de chimear-informo Nessi solemne

-Gracias cariño ya me encargo yo-murmuro indignada

-Vamos a servir-dije riendo de la cara de Esme, servimos y luego lo llevamos al comedor por supuesto yo me senté al lado de Edward y Nessi

-Edward, Rosalie, saben que Emmet otra vez se ha estado quejando a través de Vanesa-afirmo Esme en cuanto se hubo sentado, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Emmet que estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Pero es que tenía hambre…-se excuso ante las miradas matadoras de Edward y Rosalie

-Sigue así Emmet, tu comportamiento maduro deja mucho que desear-bufo Rosalie

-Te he dicho muchas veces Emmet que mi bebe no es para mandar recados-Edward lo miro mal y todos conteníamos la risa hasta que Nessi exploto en carcajadas

-Papi no regañes a tío oso el solo es un bobo gandote-rio Nessi

-Vanesa bebe quien te enseño esa mala palabra?-le pregunto Edward

-Tío Jas papi-se tapo la boquita con ambas manos- pero dijo que no te dijera nada, lo siento tío Jas

-Hablare con ustedes dos luego ya verán-murmuro Rosalie mirando a Emmet y Jasper, ellos tragaron ruidosamente y se dispusieron a comer para huir de su mirada, comimos entre bromas y comentarios hacia Emmet y Jasper

-Rose tu pastel de chocolate quedo exquisita-la alabe cuando todos se estaban yendo

-Gracias Bella luego nos vemos para hablar-me beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento, Jasper y Alice estaban demasiado absorto como para darnos más que un leve adiós

-Bueno señorita ya es hora de arreglarse para la cama- le dijo Edward a Nessi cuando todos se hubieron ido

-Papi hoy por favor mami me puede preparar para la cama?-Edward me miro nervioso y yo asentí

-Vamos cielo-me lleve a Nessi de la mano hacia su habitación donde me señalo donde estaban sus pijamas-que pijama te quieres poner hoy?

-La morada con estrellas-la ayude a vestirse mientras ella me miraba con adoración, sabía lo que era crecer sin una madre, y todo lo que una era capaz de hacer por conseguir una figura materna

-Ven vamos a acostarte-se acostó en la cama y yo la arrope

-Mami pedes llamar a papi para que me dé un beso de benas noches?-yo asentí al ver la ternura de la niña, pero cuando voltee Edward ya estaba en la puerta

-Buenas noches princesa-Edward le dio beso y Nessi me hizo una señal para que yo también le diera un beso

-Buenas noches-le di un beso ella me sonrió con sus ojitos aguados por las lagrimas

-Benas noches mami y papi-salimos de la habitación con el corazón encogido y bajamos a la sala

-Hoy fue una noche agotadora-admitió Edward

-Lo sé- cuando me iba a sentar en uno de los sillones Edward me tomo de la cintura

-Pero de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber repetido esto antes- me acerco a sus labios y me beso salvajemente... y yo me deje llevar…

**Que les parece, jaja pronto esperen mucho mas pero MUCHO más porque estos Edward y Bella son unos reprimidos y harán cosas locas y salvajes, Nessi es una ternura pero ya verán como es de preciosa! Quiere mucho a Bella porque lo que más ansia es una mama… espero que les haya gustado nos estamos leyendo REVIEWS SI? Enserio nada les cuesta la otra semana recibí muy pocos **

**REVIEWS**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	5. Benas noches

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 5 "Benas Noches"**

-Edward-gemí entrecortadamente en uno de los momentos que nos separábamos solo para respirar y darnos otro beso, Edward besaba maravillosamente, amaba esa cosa que hacia cuando mordía mi labio y luego pasaba su lengua, Con el calor de nuestra pasión, había desabotonado la camisa de Edward y él había bajado el cierre de mi vestido, pero aunque me gustaba todo esto estábamos en la sala y Nessi nos podía ver, Edward pareció leer mis pensamientos porque sin pleno aviso me tomo en brazos y me subió por las escaleras rápidamente, su habitación estaba abierta, sin pleno aviso cerró la puerta y me sostuvo contra ella

-He querido hacer esto toda la noche-susurro roncamente contra mis labios, _este hombre saca lo mejor de mí_, pensé cuando sentí una descarga directo a mi entrepierna Edward me beso largamente mientras yo enrolle las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí su dura erección presionando contra mi pelvis y moví mis caderas rítmicamente con las de Edward, nos besamos sin reparos mientras nos acariciábamos desenfrenadamente, Edward se movió hacia la cama y me dejo en el piso, me quito el vestido dejándome solamente en mi conjunto de seda negro diminuto, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresiva lujuria

-Te gusta lo que ves?-ronronee pasando mis manos de sus preciosos abdominales hasta su musculoso pecho, deje caer al suelo su camisa junto su saco e inmediatamente ataco mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando

-Por supuesto que me gusta-me beso nuevamente en los labios, mientras soltaba mi sujetador, pero yo tenía la necesidad de tocarlo así que el tendría que esperar un poco, baje mis manos directamente al bulto de sus pantalones y lo masajee sobre la tela el gimió separándose de mis labios, solté su cinturón con torpeza al igual que su cremallera, y lo bese sin reparos, cuando sus pantalones estuvieron abajo prácticamente lo tire en la cama y me coloque encima de él a horcadas, Edward comenzó a tocar mis senos con fascinación pero yo quería volverlo loco, baje besando su cuello, su pecho, sus abdominales hasta que llegue a donde yo quería

-Joder es gigante-dije por la impresión, y comencé a besarlo por encima de la tela mientras Edward gruñía

-Te va a gustar mas cuando este dentro de ti…- sin esperar más con un movimiento elegante me volteo dejándome boca arriba y se lanzo por mis pechos rozándolos y mordisqueándolos con su boca, cosa que me volvía loca, toco mi clítoris sobre la tela, toc toc toc

-Papi tas adentro durmiendo con mami?-se escucho la voz de Vanesa a través de la puerta, Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y creo que todo nuestro libido se fue al demonio

-Ehhh si bebe, estamos aquí, danos unos segundo ya vamos-respondió Edward con la voz ronca

-Edward no me puedo poner el vestido otra vez sería muy sospechoso que durmiera con vestido de fiesta-Edward asintió y nos paramos rápidamente, Edward se fue al armario mientras yo arreglaba la ropa tirada en el piso, volvió rápidamente y me dio una de sus camisetas, que decía Cullen detrás sonreí, me la puse y me tapaba los muslos, Edward se puso un pantalón de pijama y fue al baño mientras me hacia una seña para que abriera la puerta

-Mami poque tardaron tanto?-pregunto entrando en la habitación

-Es que estábamos acostados cariño estábamos casi durmiendo- mentí en cuanto entro

-Mami yo se que teno que domir solita pero por hoy pedo dormir contigo y papi?-me miro inocentemente y yo no me pude negar

-Claro que si cariño-le acaricie la mejilla y caminamos hacia la cama que estaba un poco revuelta, me sonroje y nos metimos debajo de las mantas, Edward salió del baño y nos miro sonriendo

-Princesa me puedes explicar que haces aquí-dijo con una sonrisa

-Mami me dejo dormir aquí papi, solo por hoy-contesto mientras hacia un pucherito

-Está bien mi niña pero solo por hoy-la beso en la frente y se acostó del otro lado de la cama quedando Nessi en medio de Edward y de mi

-Benas noches mami y papi-se despidió Nessi y luego soltó una risita

-Buenas noches cariño, porque te ríes?-pregunto Edward

-Es que siempre quise decir eso-murmuro en respuesta, Edward me sonrió a través de la cama y con ese comentario en el aire me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

-Despierta Bella…-me removió Edward suavemente

-Buenos días-dije cundo tuve un poco de despabilamiento

-Que te parece si nos vamos hoy juntos a mi oficina?-pregunto un sonriente Edward

-De que estás hablando?- de repente todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se vinieron a mi mente y me sonroje

-Hable con Jasper y me dijo que tú estabas planeando trabajar desde casa, además dijo que te merecías una luna de miel-me aseguro acostándose a mi lado

-Donde está Nessi?-interrogue confundida ignorando su perorata

-Ya la lleve al colegio, entonces que dices?-me miro con esos increíbles ojos verdes y si no hubiese estado acostada me hubiese caído con esa mirada

-Digo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche-afirme manteniendo la compostura

-Exactamente de qué quieres hablar?-suspiro Edward

-Lo que hicimos ayer fue…-Edward me miro mal y yo me calle

-En serio no te atreverías a decir que fue un error cierto?-me dijo mirándome acusadoramente- en serio quieres parecer una novela barata? Porque yo no…

-Pero Edward ni tú, ni yo nos gustamos ni nos conocemos-refute tímidamente

-Por amor al cielo!-alzo sus manos hacia arriba- Isabella es estúpido negar que nos gustamos y en cuanto a conocernos, me conoces mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas…

-Sí, pero sabes muy bien que estoy hablando de la convivencia juntos…

-Que mejor manera de empezar? Estamos viviendo juntos!-exclamo mirándome como si estuviese loca

-Pero sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí, fue por ese acuerdo sin sentido que tenemos tu y yo-antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada mas Edward se coloco encima de mí, y me beso furiosamente

-Dime que no te ha gustado eso? Eres la primera mujer en años que me ha interesado de verdad-sus ojos emitían un destello especial y mi contención se acababa poco a poco

-No te parece que vamos muy rápido?-intente excusar

-Me parece que no tenemos que ir lento para que las cosas vayan bien, Bella, me gustas y no lo voy a esconder-acaricio mis mejillas con ternura mientras nos acomodaba para que yo quedara sobre su pecho

-Está bien Edward, quieres darle una oportunidad a lo que tenemos?-pregunte rindiéndome

-Vamos a darle una oportunidad a lo que tenemos-ordeno acariciándome la espalda y bajando un poco hasta mi trasero

-Eres un hombre muy arrogante-reí mientras me tocaba el trasero con total descaro

-Sí, y también muy posesivo cielo de ahora en adelante serás mi novia, sabes que es lo único malo?-observo Edward

-Que cariño?

-Que no voy a poder presumirlo, aunque supongo que el decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa bastara…-yo lo bese para que dejara de decir estupideces, y él me correspondió muy feliz, me tomo de las nalgas y me subió en el mientras sentía su erección presionando contra mi pelvis

-Se supone que te tienes que ir a la oficina así que déjame ducharme-yo me levante y el se levanto inmediatamente después de mi- sola-aclare al ver sus ojos abnegados en lujuria, cuando iba a salir de su habitación me llamo

-Bella cielo, toda tu ropa está en mi armario-dijo señalándome una puerta

-Y se puede saber cómo está ahí?-pregunte divertida

-A mi ama de llaves no le pareció bien que tuvieras tu ropa en la otra habitación así que cuando estabas dormida la pasó toda a mi armario…

-No sabía que tenias ama de llaves-repuse confundida

-Tenía unos días libres para visitar a su hermana pero volvió hoy en la mañana- se encogió de hombros y me condujo al armario, de un lado estaban todos los trajes de Edward y del otro lado toda mi ropa- tus cosas personales están en mi baño, tu ropa interior en esa gaveta, tus camisetas en esta, y tus camisones en esta otra-me señalo cada lugar

-Ya entendí, no se me va a olvidar-Edward me sonrió de manera picara

-Puedo elegir tu ropa interior hoy?-me pregunto ansiosamente- olvídalo eres una aburrida y me dirás que no…

-Quien dijo que iba a decir que no?-bufe, pero muy dentro de mi sabia que le iba a decir que no-elígela si quieres-me encogí de hombros y fui en busca de un vestido azul palabra de honor ajustado, Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la gaveta de la ropa interior

-Demonios!-jadeo tomando en sus dedos una minúscula tanga de encaje de color rojo

-Tengo debilidad por la lencería sexy-reí viendo a Edward boquiabierta, tomo un sujetador azul rey sin tiras y una tanga minúscula del mismo color cuando vio mi vestido

-Bueno cielo, si no me voy inmediatamente creo que te tomare aquí mismo en la alfombra así que será mejor que te espere abajo para desayunar-salió apresuradamente y yo reí, que situación tan absurda y deliciosa, me di una ducha rápida me puse mi vestido y unos zapatos de tacón negro, me maquille un poco y me deje el cabello suelto

-Ya estoy lista-anuncie entrando en la cocina donde me esperaba Edward con el desayuno servido y una hermosa señora de unos cincuenta años sirviéndole el café

-Buenos días señora Cullen, mi nombre es Carmen, soy su ama de llaves y es un placer conocerla- se presento dándome la mano

-El placer es todo mío, puede llamarme Bella-dije con una sonrisa

-Al fin haces algo bien, es una mujer hermosa-regaño Carmen en broma a Edward

-No te quejes mujer, siempre hago todo bien, pero hermosa es quedarse corto-me miro Edward con deseo

-Zalamero-me burle y Carmen se echo a reír

-Definitivamente me gusta-afirmo Carmen yéndose

-Ven aquí- me ordeno Edward señalando sus rodillas, yo negué riendo y él me miro muy serio yo fui hasta el con una sonrisa y me senté en su regazo- así que zalamero no?

-Si lo eres, pero no te molestes si?-hice un puchero y él me mordió el labio

-Si lo dices así no me puedo negar-yo me levante y me puse en la silla de al lado y el gruño un poco pero me dejo hacer

-Entonces… para que quieres ir a tu oficina?-pregunte intrigada

-No sé, por los momentos pensé que podíamos dejar que nos vieran juntos para presumir, además mande a pedir que te pusieran una mesa de trabajo en el despacho que se conecta al mío-me quede impresionada de que Edward quisiera que trabajara junto a él y al mismo tiempo confundida

-Gracias-dije mirándolo

-Que te parece tu oficina?-me pregunto en cuanto estuvimos ahí

-Es preciosa-había un escritorio, un juego de sofás, y una mesa de arquitectura- todo esto es para mí?-pregunte impresionada

-Claro que si solamente para ti-me respondió abrazándome por detrás, mi espalda quedo pegada a su pecho y tenía una sensación de completo bienestar

-Tú sí que sabes cómo mantener contenta a una mujer-reí junto a él, mientras Edward besaba mis cabellos-pero sabes que tienes que irte a tu oficina cierto?

-Eres una aguafiestas, hay un teléfono, una computadora con conexión a internet y un fax, puedes llamarme siempre que quieras mi oficina es el numero uno-yo rodé los ojos mientras él se iba riendo, pase el resto de la mañana familiarizándome con todo y llamando a Jasper para ajustar algunas cosas, aun faltaban muchas cosas por traer a mi oficina pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que me era imposible imaginarme como estaban sucediendo las cosas, Edward se comportaba de una manera exquisita, y Nessi era la niña de mi corazón, ese par era perfecto y estaban rompiendo mis barreras… al medio día me acerque a la oficina de Edward para pedir el almuerzo pero estaba hablando por teléfono y colgó algo frustrado

-Quien era?-interrogue divertida por su ceño fruncido

-Era Irina otra vez, esa mujer me pone los nervios de punta-contesto confundido

-"Nervios de punta" que expresión tan educada-me burle mientras él se paraba e iba por mi gruño falsamente y me atrapo dejándonos caer en el sofá

-Soy un caballero sabes? No puedo decir lo que de verdad está pasando por mi cabeza-aseguro para después besarme suavemente, yo lo abrace por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, me subió en su regazo y sentí como poco a poco su erección crecía

-Dime que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento-pedí en voz baja y ronca

-Estoy pensando en que la puerta está cerrada, mis empleados tienen exactamente una hora y media para comer y llevo todo el día imaginándome como seria tenerte en mi escritorio sin nada de ropa…- en el mismo instante en el que pronuncio las palabras supe que no estaba bromeando, mis braguitas estaban demasiado mojadas como para negar lo que quería…

-A que estas esperando Edward?...

**Qué tal? A que ha valido la pena esperar, de verdad lo lamento he estado muy liada con la universidad, estudiar dos cosas a la vez no es fácil como comprenderán, bueno después de que termine corrompiendo a mi marido comenzare esta fic así que denme su opinión**

**Citas Sexuales **

Bella cansada de ser una aburrida mojigata, decide hacer la mayor locura de su vida... Edward ha perdido una apuesta y tiene que cumplir su castigo… una agencia, las mejores citas sexuales, libertad sin nombres para el sexo donde sea y como sea… LEMMON

**Besos **

**Mati**


End file.
